Leben
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: OS über das Leben.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**Leben**

Als er zu sich kam, saß er auf einem Stuhl und hielt in seiner Hand einen Notizzettel mit einer Nummer drauf. Kurz interessierte ihn das Stück Papier, dann hob er seinen Blick und fand sich inmitten eines langen Flures mit weiß gestrichenen Wänden wieder. An beiden Wänden waren Stühle aufgereiht, die sich kaum vom Hintergrund abhoben. Zur rechten Seite erstreckten sich weit die weißen Wände, zur linken befand sich keine vier Meter entfernt eine Tür, die ebenfalls weiß und nur als solche zu erkennen war, weil ein Knauf hervor stand. Über ihr war eine elektrische Anzeige montiert, auf der rote Ziffern leuchteten, die nicht mit denen auf seinem Notizzettel übereinstimmten. Es war sehr ruhig in dem Flur. Die Stille wurde nur von einem alten, ihm gegenüber sitzenden Mann gebrochen, der im Schlaf schnarchte. Das neben ihm sitzende Paar war an die Umgebung angepasst und hielt sich schweigend an der Hand, während beide auf den Boden starrten.

Zusammen mit meinem Bruder tritt sie durch das Tor, wobei ich die beiden von der anderen Straßenseite beobachte. Sie ist traurig, das sehe ich ihr an, doch ich kann sie nicht trösten. Mein Bruder vertritt mich, indem er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hat. Währenddessen setze ich mich ins Gras und warte darauf, dass sie zurückkehren. Wie lange ich dort sitze, weiß ich nicht, doch als sie auf den Gehweg treten und ich sie wieder erblicke, dämmert es bereits. Trotz des Zwielichts sehe ich, dass sie geweint hat. Gegen das Gefühl der Betroffenheit, das mich ergreift, kann ich mich nicht wehren. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen, möchte zu ihr gehen und sie trösten, doch das liegt nicht in meiner Macht. Mehr, als sie betrachten und in Gedanken bei ihr sein, kann ich nicht.

Die Ziffer auf der Anzeige wechselte, daraufhin stand der alte Mann auf, der Augenblicke zuvor noch schnarchend geschlafen hatte, und ging durch die Tür, die sich wie von Geisterhand nach außen öffnete, als ihn nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr trennten. Ebenso schloss sie sich wieder, nachdem er über die Schwelle getreten war. Ohne das Schnarchen war gar nichts mehr im Raum zu hören, nicht mal ein Atemgeräusch von sich selbst oder dem Paar vernahm er. Um sich abzulenken und sich zu beschäftigen, begann er, die gegenüberliegende Wand anzuschauen. Je länger er sie betrachtete desto mehr überkam ihn das Gefühl, darin Bilder seiner Familie, seiner Freunde und seiner Liebe zu erkennen. Er hielt das für eine optische Täuschung, die durch das Anstarren des weißen Hintergrundes entstanden war, den nicht ein einziger andersfarbiger Fleck durchbrach.

Mit einem gemeinsamen Kollegen sitzt sie in ihrem Büro und denkt über eine Gleichung nach, deren Ergebnis sie dringend braucht. Dabei beobachte ich sie, sehe sie, wie sie laut denkt, mit ihm diskutiert und doch nicht weiterkommt. Vermutlich weiß sie genau, was das Ziel ist, findet den Weg aber nicht. Vielleicht hat sie es deshalb auch an die Tafel geschrieben, auf der sie der Lösung trotzdem nicht näher ist. Dieses Gefühl kenne ich nur zu gut. Doch während ich im Türrahmen stehe, habe ich den Fehler entdeckt und nutze die Gelegenheit, als sie ein dickes Fachbuch wälzt. Ich betrete den Raum und schreite zur Tafel, dort wische ich mit meinem Handballen die Variable weg, die sie fälschlicherweise verwendet hat. Währenddessen komme ich versehentlich gegen die Kreideablage, aus der ein Stück Kreide zu Boden fällt. Doch als sich die beiden umdrehen, bin ich längst fertig, habe den Raum verlassen und betrachte sie wieder vom Flur aus. Ich erlebe mit, wie sie die Lücke bemerkt, die richtige Variable einsetzt und sie in den Computer eingibt.

Nachdem er sich das zweite Mal zu sehr auf das Weiß konzentriert hatte und wieder Trugbilder entstanden, ließ er seinen Blick ständig von einem Ende des Flures zum anderen wandern, um das zu vermeiden. Doch die Menschenleere bedrückte ihn zunehmend, auch das anwesende Paar machte es nicht besser, denn dessen Stille war Angst einflößend. Niemand konnte so still sein. Sein Kopf brauchte Ablenkung, doch die bot sich in diesem Raum nicht, der war nur weiß und still. Mehr nicht. Deshalb setzte er seine Hoffnung doch noch einmal auf das Paar. Abermals schaute er die beiden an, vielleicht konnte er ein Gespräch mit ihnen beginnen. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, hoben die beiden tatsächlich ihre Köpfe, doch sie schauten nicht ihn an, sondern auf die Anzeige über der Tür. Während sie aufstanden, schaute die Frau ihn an und lächelte, anschließend ergriff sie die Hand des Mannes und ging mit ihm den Flur hinunter, schließlich verschwanden sie durch die Tür. Jetzt war er ganz allein.

Sie sitzt an einem Tisch, auf dem ein Teller Nudeln steht. Davor liegt ein Buch, in dem sie liest. An einem benachbarten Tisch, nicht weit weg von ihr, sitze ich und schaue ihr dabei zu. Wieder habe ich das Verlangen, zu ihr zu gehen und mit ihr zu reden, einfach in ihrer Nähe zu sein, doch das kann ich nicht. Stattdessen sitze ich nur da und halte meinen Blick auf sie gerichtet, wobei mir auffällt, dass sie ihr Essen kaum anrührt. Insgesamt hat sie Gewicht verloren, ist zu dünn geworden. Daran bin ich Schuld, das weiß ich, doch ich kann nichts daran ändern. Nach einer Weile packt sie ihre Sachen zusammen, zahlt die Rechnung, steht auf und geht davon. Natürlich folge ich ihr, ich kann nicht anders, kann sie nicht alleine lassen. Allerdings lasse ich sie vorgehen, dabei schaue ich ihr hinterher, aber auch voraus. Nur deshalb sehe ich das Auto auf sie zukommen, als sie gerade die Straße überquert. So schnell ich kann, renne ich zu ihr und schubse sie zur Seite. Ich rette sie, sie stürzt jedoch hart.

Die Nummer auf der Anzeige über der Tür, der er zuletzt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, wechselte erneut. Er war dran, doch er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Trotzdem stand er auf und ging los. Während er sich der Tür näherte, fiel ihm erneut auf, dass sie perfekt mit der Wand abschloss. Es war eine absolut glatte Fläche, die nur durch den Griff, der bisher nicht berührt worden war, als Tür zu identifizieren war. Wenige Schritte, bevor er sein Ziel erreichte, öffnete sich diese abermals selbstständig und er betrat ein weiß gestrichenes Büro, dessen Möbel ebenfalls weiß waren. In seinem Rücken schloss die Tür wieder, er ging direkt auf einen Schreibtisch zu, vor dem ein Stuhl für ihn stand. Das einzige, das hier anders war, war die Glasfront hinter dem Schreibtisch, die eine atemberaubende Aussicht bot. Von hier konnte er seinen Vater sehen, der im Garten die Hecke stutze. Für einen Augenblick schaute er ihm dabei zu, dann setzte er sich. Anschließend öffnete sich eine Tür in der rechten Wand, die er nicht bemerkt hatte.

Auf dem Boden hocke ich neben ihr, während viele Leute um uns herum stehen, doch ich habe nur Augen für sie und das Leid, das sie durchmacht. In der Ferne höre ich die Sirene eines Krankenwagens, er ist nicht mehr fern. Ich tue mein bestes, um sie zu retten. Plötzlich reißt sie die Augen auf und schaut mich direkt an. "Charlie", haucht sie.

Durch die Tür betritt eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau ein, deren strahlenden, großen Augen ihm sofort auffallen. Ihre ganze Erscheinung war ein krasser Gegensatz zu dem ganzen Weiß, das er nicht ertragen konnte. Ihre Kleidung beinhaltete jede Farbe des Regenbogens, jede Farbe, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Seinen Blick konnte er nicht von ihr abwenden, als sie ihm gegenüber hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. In der Hand hielt sie eine Akte, die weiß war. Das einzige Weiß an ihr. Sie schlug die Akte auf und schien die erste Seite durchzulesen, die leer war. Dann hob sie die Augen und traf seine, die er nicht abgewandt hatte. "Charlie", sagte sie und sah ihn direkt an. "Dir geht es gut?" Während er nickte, blätterte sie eine Seite weiter, die wieder leer war. Ihn wunderte, warum sie das tat. "Was möchtest Du machen?", fragte sie. "Nichts. Ich möchte nur zurück", entgegnete er, ohne zu überlegen. Als er geendet hatte, griff sie nach einem Füllfederhalter und schrieb mit weißer Tinte etwas in die Akte. Darunter setzte sie einen Stempel, ehe sie ihn wieder anschaute. "Dann kehre zurück... mit einer Aufgabe: Du wirst Amitas Engel sein."

**- Ende -**


End file.
